finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Janet Cunningham
Janet Cunningham was a survivor in The Final Destination. She was the best friend of Lori and ex-girlfriend of Hunt. She is the survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident. She was the most sentimental, out of the survivors. She is also considered to be up-tight by Hunt. Janet was the eighth survivor of the crash to die. Biography Janet was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She is very sensitive and realistic. She attend college along with Lori and Hunt. She and Hunt have their relationship, before they break up each other and became friends. Janet, Lori & Hunt along with Nick, watch the race at the McKinley Speedway for their college break. Janet is also known to have owned a small toy dog. The Final Destination Janet and her friends are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. After Nick suffers a premonition of the speedway crash, he freaks out causing a stir around the people. However, The disaster in the speedway did really happened just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Nadia being obliterated by a tire. Janet is at the cafe along with Hunt, Lori and Nick, shocked over the incident earlier. They watch the news on the memorial at the speedway. Nick and Lori decide to go to the memorial, but Janet doesn't want to go because she is still shaken by the events and Hunt joins with her as Nick and Lori go on instead. The next day, Janet watch the news on Carter's death, and contacts Lori on what happened. After Samantha's death, Nick and Lori explain to Janet and Hunt about Death's plan and cheating death. Janet doesn't believe them and prepares to leave, but Lori tries to convince her about what will happen. Janet ignores Lori and leaves with Hunt leaving shortly after. The next day, Janet is going to the car wash. Yet her fate turns real when she was nearly drowned and skinned alive at her car but Lori and George save her. There days later, Janet prepares to go shopping along with Lori. She and Lori are watching a movie. When Lori begins seeing the same omens just like what Nick predicted in the speedway earlier, Janet calms her down and tells her that it's over. After Nick notices the premonition on Lori and Janet's death at the theater, he races to the mall and manages to stop the explosion. 'Death' Two weeks after the events that took place, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Janet is dragged underneath the truck's tires and many of her bones are shattered and crushed. 'Signs/Clues' *The tow truck towing her vehicle is the same one Carter was driving. *The shop Janet is in is called DEATH BY CAFFEINE. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying IT'S COMING, and underneath it says IT'S HERE. Which can be seen throughout all the visions of Nick . *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie LOVE LAYS DYING. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees an advertisement of the pool where Hunt died. *This is similar to when Wendy notices things on the train that had to do with the others dying such as seeing a sign for the fast food place Frankie died, and advertisement for the tanning booth where Ashley and Ashlyn died and an advertisement for the home improvement store where Erin died. *Janet has eluded Death several times. She almost drowned in her car, nearly had her face ripped apart by a car wash cleaner, almost had her head crushed by a falling pipe, and was nearly impaled by debris from a theater explosion. This is the reason of George's death, because she confused Death while she is saved. *Before Janet almost dies at the car wash, Nick has an omen about a death that involved a spinning car wash cleaner, a malfunctioning circuit box, and a pipe bursting. *In the car wash scene where Janet was supposed to die, she wore a pink shirt with the number 45 on the back of it, which is the same number of the car that started the crash at the racetrack. *The day of the car wash, a flock of pigeons poop on her windshield. The flock references Tim's death in Final Destination 2. *Before entering the theaters, Janet was annoyed by the toy seller who controlled the helicopter as the helicopter blew her hairs, the position she was later got hit in the theater (premonition) , and notice the platform which crushed Lori and her in the alternate ending being lifted above the ceiling window of the mall. In amazement, Janet said "Somebody could get killed with that." *In the refrigerator on Death By Caffeine, there is a sticker of Hice Pale Ale, it is the brand of beer in Final Destination 2 & 3. *On Final Destination, Alex and Clear is talking about Death while drinking coffee and Alex saw a bus reflection on the window of the coffee store while Clear asks if they will choke to death. While Nick, Lori and Janet is drinking coffee in a shop a truck crush on them and before Nick entering the coffee shop, a 180 bus cross the street. *Janet's outburst in the theater was "Don't you see? This is where I was supposed to be in the first place, not that stupid race. I was meant to see this movie!" as it was the movie's explosion immediately after that caused her death, she was right. *During what would have been her death at the car wash she is wearing a shirt with a "5". She was meant to be the 5th to die, at the same time as Hunt. *The theater that Lori and Janet were in was Theater #13. *Janet dies similar to how she dies in the premonition; she is crushed. Appearances *The Final Destination (portrayed by Haley Webb) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Haley Webb) Trivia *In the script, she is described as: JANET CUNNINGHAM, 23. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion that sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by an air conditioning unit, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. *She has most amount of "directed-to-the-death" quotes. "Yes , I owned you , machine" before nearly died in the car wash, and "I was meant to see this movie" before died in the theater (premonition). *Janet and Julie Christensen from Final Destination 3 share a very similar character: **They are the third to last to die. **They both die along with the other two remaining survivors in the same disaster. **Janet died by a truck wheel, and Julie by a train wheel. **Their deaths were intervened, Janet was saved from drowning in a car wash, and Julie of impaling in a harrow. **Both were saved by the second to last survivor to die. Julie was saved by Kevin and Janet was saved by Lori). *In a early draft of the script of The Final Destination, Janet was going to die in the car wash. Her head would have gotten stuck in the sunroof and the brushes would wipe at her face, eventually ripping the skin off her face and exposing her skull. This was changed in the final version so that she lived towards the end. *In the Final Destination 5 intro Janet's death in the theater in Nick's Premonition is referenced by having the screen explode. *Janet's death is the first death shown in the death montage in Final Destination 5, along with Lori and Nick's deaths. Category:Characters Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Cunningham, Janet Category:Students Category:Death Intervened Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths